Seven Days: Alan Antonio x Gregory William Chptr 2
by Pearlescent '2Min' Blue
Summary: lanjutan dr kisah cinta Alan dan Will :D kali ini, makin bnyak adegan boys lovenya, ENJOY YA!


My second YAOI fan fiction!

Fanfic kedua ini merupakan lanjutan dari fanfic pertama saya yg berjudul **Seven Days : Alan Antonio x Gregory William Chptr 1**.

Oke, saya akan lanjutkan fanfic ini, so… ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Alan tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang barusan Will tanyakan. Kalau dicerna baik-baik, pertanyaan Will merupakan sebuah pengakuan cinta. <em>"Alan, kamu mau coba, pacaran denganku?"<em> kata-kata itu terus terngiang-ngiang dalam pikiran Alan. Will merasa heran, Alan sudah ditembak beratus-ratus kali, tapi kenapa ketika Will yang menembak, Alan langsung speechless?

Will menatap Alan lebih dekat dan bertanya lagi. "Alan, jadi kamu mau tidak pacaran denganku?" Alan hanya bisa menatap Will dengan tampang sedikit kaget. "Senpai bercanda kan?" Alan bertanya sambil tersenyum mengejek. Will melihat mata hijau Alan dan menggeleng. "Buat apa aku bercanda?"

Alan menggaruk kepalanya yang menghadap ke bawah. _Ia pasti akan menolak_, benak Will berbicara. "Oke…" Alan berkata sambil menundukkan kepala. "Hah?" Will kurang jelas mendengar apa yang Alan katakan. Alan mengangkat kepalanya dan terpaparlah muka Alan yang sedikit memerah. "Aku bilang… aku akan memikirkannya. Nanti aku berikan jawaban, secepatnya." Dengan cepat, Alan berdiri dan meninggalkan Will di taman sendirian.

_Oke. Jadi dia tidak menolak, tapi ia akan pikirkan. _Pikiran Will terus menerus dipenuhi dengan kenyataan bahwa Alan tidak menolak tawarannya. _Sangat susah dipercaya bahwa seorang Alan, yang dikenal playboy, tidak menolak sebuah pernyataan cinta dari seorang… pria. Atau mungkin jangan-jangan Alan itu bisexual? Tapi tidak pernah ada rumor bahwa dia pacaran dengan seorang laki-laki. Atau mungkin ia sembunyikan untuk melindungi imagenya? _Benak Will tidak bisa diam dan terus menerus bertanya-tanya.

Will berangkat ke sekolah tanpa berbicara sekalipun. Ia masih memikirkan alasan kenapa Alan tidak menolak tawarannya. Ia menundukkan kepala dan menghela nafas. Tiba-tiba, dari belakang terdengar seseorang yang memanggil namanya dari jauh. Suaranya seperti suara… Alan. Will menengok ke belakang dan melihat Alan berlari ke arahnya dengan senyuman.

"Will-senpai!" Alan tersenyum saat sudah sampai di depan Will. "Ada apa, Alan?" Will bertanya sambil melihat sekeliling. Alan yang berteriak mencari Will benar-benar menarik perhatian para murid, terutama murid perempuan. "Aku sudah tau jawaban dari tawaranmu kemarin." Alan tersenyum senang sambil mengambil iPhone-nya dari kantong celana. "Senpai, aku boleh minta nomor HP senpai?"

Will sedikit bingung dengan permintaan Alan. "Kamu akan meng-sms aku apa jawabannya? Tidak mau ngomong langsung?" Senyuman bahagia dan agak bercanda muncul dari wajah Alan. "Senpai lelet juga ya. Kalau jawabannya tidak, buat apa aku minta nomor HP senpai?" Will terhenti sejenak.

_Oh. Jadi jawabannya iya. Apa ini membuktikan ke-bisexual-an Alan?_. Benak Will mulai berbicara lagi. Tapi Will langsung mengganti ekspresi bengongnya dengan sebuah tawa kecil. "Baiklah. Sini HP-nya. Mau minta nomor aku kan?" Alan tersenyum lembut sambil memberikan HP-nya ke Will dan melihat Will mengisi nomornya ke dalam HP Alan.

Beberapa detik sesudah Will mengisi nomornya ke dalam HP Alan, bel sekolah berbunyi. Sebelum pergi, Alan menarik Will dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Will. "Pulang sekolah, tunggu aku di depan gerbang ya." Alan tersenyum manis lalu berbalik dan pergi. Will hanya bisa berdiri memasang raut wajah kaget.

Selama pelajaran, Alan terus menerus tersenyum. Monica, mantan pacarnya, yang duduk di sebelahnya, berbisik kepada Alan. "Kenapa kamu dari tadi senyum-senyum sendiri? Nyeremin tau." Alan menatap Monica dengan senyuman yang sama dan menggerakkan mulutnya tanpa membuat suara. Monica hanya dapat mengerti 2 kata, yaitu 'jatuh cinta'. Yang pasti, intinya adalah Alan sedang jatuh cinta, sepertinya.

Bel istirahat berbunyi dan Alan cepat-cepat berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelas. Lebih tepatnya, berjalan menuju kelas Will. Will masih duduk di kelas saat Alan sampai. Alan memanggil Will dari luar dan membuat Will menengok ke arahnya. Will berdiri dan berjalan keluar, menuju Alan.

Melihat Will dan Alan berjalan bersama memang menarik perhatian banyak orang, baik laki-laki, maupun perempuan. Belum lagi rumor yang dapat tersebar bahwa minggu ini Alan tidak memiliki seorang pacar, tapi lagi dekat dengan Will. Bisa-bisa dikira mereka pacaran. Memang mereka pacaran, tapi Will tidak menginginkan sampai satu sekolah tau.

Sepulang sekolah, Will berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah dan menunggu Alan. Sudah 30 menit menunggu, Alan tidak datang-datang juga. Will mulai berpikir, _apanya yang surga?_ Will menengok ke belakang lagi, dan akhirnya Alan muncul sambil berlari. Tampangnya memang bersalah, tapi Will masih agak kesal.

"Senpai! Maaf ya! Aku dihukum guru tadi… gara-gara ngobrol di kelas…" Will cemberut kecil melihat Alan yang sedang menundukkan kepala, meminta maaf. "Iya, iya. Aku maafkan. Udah, ayo jalan." Will jalan mendahului Alan tapa melihat apakah Alan mengikuti atau tidak.

1st date Alan dan Will berjalan normal. Makan bersama, jalan bersama, dan diakhiri dengan pergi ke taman kota bersama sambil melihat kota dari jauh. Saat mereka sampai di taman kota, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Will bersandar ke teras taman kota dengan Alan berdiri di sebelahnya. Taman kota hari ini sedang sepi, dibandingkan hari-hari biasanya.

"Senpai sebenarnya benar-benar ingin pacaran denganku atau hanya sekedar penasaran?" Alan menatap Will dalam-dalam dengan jarak wajah yang cukup dekat. Will tersenyum dan memejamkan mata. "Dua-duanya." Alan mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Will. "Senpai sudah pernah ciuman belum?". "Sudah. Dengan mantanku, Nisa. Tapi itu baru sekali."

Tangan Alan menyentuh pipi Will dengan lembut dan mengarahkan muka Will ke muka Alan. "Mau coba untuk yang kedua kalinya?" Sebelum Will sempat berbicara, mulutnya sudah terkunci dengan bibir Alan yang lembut. Ketika Alan membuka mulutnya sedikit, Will mengikuti sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Alan. Tapi, ketika lidah mereka mulai bersentuhan, Will mendorong Alan sedikit untuk menjauh.

"Maaf, Alan. Aku… masih belum siap." Muka Will memerah saat melihat Alan. Alan tersenyum dan mencium pipi Will. "Aku dapat menunggu. Lagipula, kita masih punya 6 hari lagi kan?" Kemudian Alan menggandeng tangan Will dan berjalan pulang.

Di jalan pulang, Will tidak bersuara. Alan memutuskan untuk berhenti dan bertanya kepada Will, "Senpai, mau melihat rumahku?" Will terkejut. "Kenapa tiba-tiba? Orang tuamu?" Alan tertawa kecil dan membelai rambut Will. "Aku tinggal sendiri. Orang tuaku berpisah saat aku SD. Daripada ikut dengan salah satu dari mereka, aku memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri." Will hanya dapat menyentuh tangan Alan yang ada di kepalanya.

"Aku… mau melihat rumahmu. Tapi tidak bisa lama-lama. Adikku nanti mencari." Alan tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kemudian mereka berjalan menuju rumah Alan sambil bergandengan tangan. Will sangat kaget kalau ternyata rumah Alan terletak tepat di seberang rumahnya sendiri dan Will tidak pernah menyadarinya.

Alan tinggal di mini kondominium yang tidak terlalu mewah. Kamarnya juga cukup berantakan. "Senpai tau, senpai itu pacar pertamaku yang masuk ke rumahku." Will benar-benar kaget sekaligus bangga saat mendengarnya. Will memutuskan untuk duduk di ranjang Alan sambil menunggu Alan membuat minuman.

Alan kembali dengan segelas teh. Will menerima teh itu, mengucapkan terma kasih, dan meminumnya. Alan berjalan menuju lemari di samping ranjang dan membuka kemeja seragamnya. Will menengok ke Alan dan hampir tersedak. "Apa… apa yang kamu lakukan?" Alan yang sudah telanjang dada menatap Will dengan tatapan polos. "Ganti baju. Memangnya salah ya?..." , "Tidak… tapi, kan ada aku, harusnya nanti saja gantinya."

"Eh? Senpai kan pacarku. Buat apa aku malu-malu? Lagipula kita kan sesama laki-laki." Will menghela nafas dan menundukkan kepala. "Yah, tapi kan gak enak." Alan melihat muka Will yang memerah dari jauh dan Alan langsung berjalan menuju Will dan memeluknya dari belakang. Will terbelakak dan melihat Alan yang masih telanjang dada.

"A-A-Alan…? Kamu ngapain?" Will memegang tangan Alan, mencoba melepaskan diri. Alan menjilat telinga Will perlahan dengan cepat, Alan menarik Will kebelakang dan Will terjatuh di atas ranjang. Alan menyentuh badan Will dan menatap Will dengan serius. Muka Will memerah dan mendorong Alan. Tapi muka Alan semakin mendekat ke muka Will. Alan menjilat bibirnya yang kering dan berbisik kepada Will, "Senpai, aku mencintaimu." Kemudian Alan mencium bibir Will tanpa mementingkan apa-apa lagi.

_To Be Continue_

* * *

><p>Sekian chapter 2 nya :D smoga para fujoshi makin suka karena ada adegan boys love nya<p>

Besok akan saya post chapter ke-3nya yaaa

Good bye, all ~

Author: KnoxFlames a.k.a Marleena Tedja


End file.
